


Only You Makes Me Feel Alive

by hellomoonrise



Series: The Demon: Jaepil [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellomoonrise/pseuds/hellomoonrise
Summary: Jae lives a life in a cycle as a college student. He seeks tiny happiness in a cozy cafe near his university and from a smile given by the man by the counter making him the best coffee in the morning.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: The Demon: Jaepil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Only You Makes Me Feel Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of The Demon: Jaepil
> 
> Thank you for your support from the first story! This story is based from Zombie, the title track. Don't forget to stream the MV on YouTube!

Cars honk loudly despite him already wearing his Airpods.  _ Stupid fucking traffic lights _ , he thought to himself. Rock music plays in his ears as he’s trying to cross the street when suddenly the light turns green for the cars to go ahead. Jae just wants some  _ goddamn  _ coffee in the cafe across.  _ And maybe see the cute barista who works there every morning shift _ — No, Jae.  _ You just need your soy latte, that’s it. Not his sweet smile, and eye wrinkles and small nose— _ Park Jaehyung, enough. 

He walks faster to reach the cafe faster, hopefully prolong their meeting before he gets to his first class. He arrives at the front door of the cafe. Its signage saying hello to him for two weeks already. He goes in here everyday, around 9 in the morning. He doesn’t actually plan on going to this cafe two weeks ago. But one hungover night, he needed his caffeine fix. 

_ The cafe looked small and cozy inside. Few university students were already up in the morning to study, maybe meet some friends. He has never been here but the Starbucks in the uni has always had long queue in the mornings and his head is fucking aching.  _

_ He walked towards the counter. A small man with a smile brighter than all the stars combined greeted him with a too-cheery “Good morning! How can I help you?” At first, he was too shocked with the loud greeting but second, he was too blinded by this beautiful smile in front of him. He was too starstruck to even talk.  _

_ The barista tried again and cleared his throat, “Excuse me, do you want to try the Macchiato? It’s our special here.”  _ Please stop smiling, _ Jae thought to himself.  _

_ “Uh,” Jae started weakly. “I just need a medium size Soy Latte. Thank you.” He tried to smile and look at the cute guy in the eyes.  _

_ “Alright, will that be all?” asked by the barista in which Jae nodded. While the barista was registering his order, Jae glimpsed at the tiny nametag on the barista’s blue collared shirt— Wonpil. “May I know your name so we’d call you later when your order is finished?” Wonpil requested gently.  _

_ “Just put Jae, J-A-E, thanks.” Jae replied nonchalantly.  _

_ “Thanks, Jae. We’ll call your name when your latte is here.” And that ends their conversation of the day.  _

_ But Jae couldn’t get his mind off this stupid cute barista who offered him the most delicious soy latte he had in his life.  _

He walks towards the counter. The same cozy feeling surrounds him as he hears the chatter of students and fast movements of adults carrying briefcases and drinking bitter espresso. Jae cannot hide his excitement to see his sunshine ( _ What? Really? A nickname, Jae?) _ today. But his smile falters when he doesn’t see the tiny man with light brown hair and bright white smile. Instead, he’s greeted with a deeper, similarly cheerful “Good morning! How will I help you?” from a muscular, a bit taller man. 

Jae masks his disappointment with a tiny smile and captures the man’s name tag— Dowoon. “Hey, I’ll get a medium soy latte, please.” 

“Will that be all?” The man, Dowoon, asks with a shy smile.  _ Despite his manly appearance, this man could really pass as a puppy. _

“Yeah, that’d be all,” Jae matches the barista’s energized tone with a smile. Just as Dowoon is registering his order, Jae had the courage to ask, “Uh, usually another guy gets my order here— Wonpil, right? Wonder why is he not here today…” He asks in a trance, hoping Dowoon would catch his curiosity.

“Oh! Wonpil isn’t here today and for a couple of days. He’s taking the afternoon shift to focus on his exams this week and study,” Dowoon explained carefully while he prepares for Jae’s soy latte. “Do you have anything urgent to tell him? I could probably…”

“Ah no!” Jae panics slightly. “I was just curious.”

“Okay then!” Dowoon smiled at him, almost done with the latte. “Here you go…” He handed Jae’s latte and bid him a final greeting. 

“Thanks, Dowoon.” Jae waves good bye and starts to walk out of the cafe. Returning to the reality of grays and fast walks and loneliness. 

* * *

Park Jaehyung, or Jae as he likes to be called, is a political science graduating student. Let’s just say he got a little bit wild during early years of college and now he’s been stuck and delayed for more than 5 years now, when it’s supposedly only 4 years. Let’s also just say, he’s sick of college and the same people.

Every single day starts and ends the same. He’s a broke college boy who eats ramen noodles late night before finals. When there’s celebration, they drink at a shabby pub near their dorm. It’s not the best tasting beer nor best looking place but it gives him and his friends the taste of alcohol— sweet in celebration, bitter in isolation. These days, the taste remains one: bitterness. 

Once he holds the hot latte in his warm palms. He wanders and walks the same pace as everyone else. Not caring anymore if he’s tardy for his first class.  _ I am so lifeless _ , Jae thought. He looked at everyone else and thought the same. Same old routine, same old loneliness, and he wonders when will the youth he enjoyed years back come back?

Suddenly, a wave of fear comes crashing. 

_ What if I don’t feel anything anymore? No happiness, no sadness, no anger, no love. Just numbness. _

And Jae knew he has to act fast before he becomes the zombie he fears to become.

* * *

Today is Day 02 of _ Missing Barista Wonpil  _ and because of that, for the first time in two weeks, he didn’t go to the cafe. What else is worth going in there when his crush isn’t even in there. He internally grumbles— it’s not like he’ll magically—  _ oof! _

“I’m so sorry!” A familiar voice rings in his ears and suddenly, the day became a whole lot better. He knows the voice so well— the one who calls his name at around 9 in the morning, “ _ Soy Latte for Jae _ !”

Jae was lost for words that he didn’t even notice Wonpil dropped a few of his items too.  _ Dumbass Jae didn’t even bother to help him, so fucking dumb _ . 

“Let me help you,” Jae frantically says as he bends down to pick up a few of his own items that fell: A binder, a pen, a notepad. He secretly glimpses at the tiny man so close to him and he  _ really  _ should be focusing on helping him. “Sorry for bumping into you and not looking ahead,” Jae says sheepishly.

Finally Wonpil looks at him as they stand up. “Oh! It’s you, Soy Latte Jae,” Wonpil chuckles—  _ so cute. _ “I mean, just Jae. You study here too?”

“Yeah, Poli Sci. I’m graduating soon, well  _ hopefully,”  _ Jae shyly says but with a genuine smile. “And you?”

“Music. Piano Major.” Wonpil gave him another of his box smiles, full with eye laugh lines and bright teeth. “Actually, for my finals, I’ll be performing at the university fest tomorrow. You should come.” 

Jae doesn’t plan to attend the uni fest at all. Why? His friends are already planning to get shitfaced drunk at the stupid pub so why even bother? But he is shocked by this revelation, not that this angel in front of him is playing piano but the fact that he’s  _ invited _ to watch him play. His heart is beating at a fast rate, faster than in any recitation he’s participated in class. “Yeah! Sure, I’ll be there!”  _ Waaay too enthusiastic, Jae.  _

“Awesome, great!” Wonpil scratches the back of his head nervously. “I guess I’ll get going… and practice. See you tomorrow, Jae!” Wonpil walks away unknowingly leaving Jae breathless.

“See you,” Jae replies to him with the best smile he’s given in a  _ long _ while. There he felt happiness in a short moment, no longer feeling lifeless. And for a long time, he looks forward to  _ tomorrow _ .

* * *

The blue shirt left discarded on his bed. Jae frantically looks for something far more nice than what he usually wears.  _ Okay, maybe because of a certain someone BUT!  _ He’s never been to a uni fest in a long while so he just wanna look good, okay?! He searches for a cute denim jacket with some black shirt and light jeans. He tooks his usual Vans; he wanted something comfortable. And off he goes.

Today, he went to the cafe. As expected, Dowoon is manning the counter. The usual deep voice welcomed him warmly and Jae ordered his usual. 

He has no idea what and why but the lifeless crowd didn’t bother him. The same old people walking in counted paces don’t make him feel like he’s gonna lose his mind. Today feels different. Today, he feels  _ alive.  _

* * *

He goes to class robotically. Despite the boring recitations and lectures, he looks forward to the afternoon for the uni fest. He told his friends earlier that he’ll be late— probably won’t be able to go to their drinking sesh at the pub because of the university fest. 

_ Jae and his two friends are eating their lunch at the cafeteria of the university. He had his hamburger and a soda. His friends had the usual rice dishes.  _

_ “What?!” Sungjin, the foodie of their group, resembles too much of a bear, yelled. “Come on, it’s not every day that we’ll get to drink together!” _

_ “Actually, Sungjin…” Younghyun corrected him. “We drink a lot more often than you thought.” He weakly replies to the easily-angry man.  _

_ “Please, guys,” Jae begged. “There’s this guy…” _

_ “Ohoho,” Sungjin chuckled in his deep voice. “A guy, huh?” He said eyed Younghyun.  _

_ “Jae, we’ll let you off the hook today.” Just when Younghyun said this, Jae exhaled from relief. “But, you gotta tell us the details if you get laid.” _

_ Jae’s friends laughed loudly while Jae stood up to leave. “Y’all are the worst, I swear.” He left but not without a smile, thanking the universe he has friends who accepts him unconditionally. _

Jae checks his watch to count the hours left. The university fest starts at 5PM, just around sunset. The popular bands performing won’t happen until later at night. He assumes the university performers will be much earlier. It’s 2 hours left. He can do some studying at the library while waiting. 

* * *

Let’s be honest, Jae didn’t actually study in the library. He played on his mobile phone until 4:30PM to pass the time.  _ And also maybe plan in his mind how to ask the cute barista out, and maybe get a few drinks with him tonight. Maybe on the weekend, once their exams are over, they can go to his place and watch Studio Ghibli films—  _ stop, enough. That’s too cheesy. 

He’s walking towards the university field that has a small stage perfect for intimate performances. He sat on the grassy field basking in the orange hue emitting by the sun. It’s almost sunset, Jae’s eyes wanders. There are couples around him, there are youthful laughters from the freshmen. There are shy smiles from young couples and chatters from old friends. He wonders when was the last time he felt the same things: laughters, chatters, shy smiles. And today, hopefully, he’s about to experience it again. The feeling of living. 

A couple of performers have done performing: a soloist with amazing vocal range and a guitarist with soothing lyrics. He loves discovering music and supporting small artists so he takes notes of them and check out their music once he’s back in his dorm. 

Finally, a man in a dark green denim jacket with a red plaid inner collared shirt comes on stage. It’s him. While he sets up his keyboard and does his microphone checks, Jae is left stuck again. The sun basking on him makes him almost ethereal. The way his brown hair perfectly curls just above his eyes and his forehead peeking a little bit. He talks to the technical guy with perfect gentle smiles. Jae couldn’t even imagine anything else other than holding his hand at least once. 

“Good day, everyoooone!” Wonpil lengthens the last word enthusiastically, earning a loud cheer from the medium size crowd. “I’m Kim Wonpil from the Music Department. Tonight, I’ll be playing the piano, obviously.” He chuckles to lighten the mood. “I hope you find today’s event to be enjoyable.” 

Just before Wonpil starts to press the keys, he finds Jae’s eyes locked into his and he gives Jae a subtle but sweet smile. Then he starts…

_ So many nights to find the one _

_ I had 'em on repeat _

_ Right when I thought my days were done _

_ You showed the sun to me _

Jae is once again mesmerized, lost in words. The way he softly plays the keys and emotions flow in his words. His eyes are closed all throughout and only opens to check on his keys. Jae’s eyes stuck on him. Everyone around him is holding their lover’s hand and others are swaying with their heads. 

_ If it wasn't for you _

_ I'd always be in and out of love _

_ Lying in the wrong rooms _

_ And knowing it wasn't quite enough _

_ I'm trying hard to say _

_ That even if I'd never seen your face _

_ I'd be waiting for you _

_ And always be in and out, and in and out of love _

The sunset happens right behind the man on stage. Orange looks perfect on him. And Jae feels so alive.

Wonpil plays for one more time. This time, a classical piece for everyone to chill and listen to while the sun sets and the trees dance around them. The stage looks exquisite while he stands up on it. It’s like Wonpil was made to play the keys and perform. It’s like he’s the most human in this area, while everyone else resonates his human form. 

* * *

The university fest finished fast when Wonpil approached him just after his set. He was casually watching another student perform with an acoustic band and eating his already-cold fries. 

“Hey, Soy Latte Jae,” Wonpil calls out to him cheekily. 

“Hey, you. You were great up there!” Jae matches his energy. 

“Thanks,” Wonpil looks down shyly. “Actually, I have nowhere else to be. So, maybe you’d like to come over my place and catch a movie?”

_ Don’t get too excited. Don’t get too exci— _

“Sure!”  _ Damn it.  _ “Uh, I mean, I’d love to.”

* * *

They took a cab on the way to Wonpil’s apartment. Jae would've preferred them walking to lengthen the time together but his equipment is too heavy so they have to take the cab. 

The ride was quiet and quick. His place isn't far. Once they arrived, both of them helped each other to carry Wonpil’s keys and other equipment. 

Once Wonpil opens the door, he welcomes Jae with “Welcome to my crib.” and chuckles. Jae’s eyes wandered the beige walls, the mini grand piano on the corner and modern sofa. He takes care of his things well, it seems. Jae suddenly becomes very self-conscious about his own things back at his place. 

When they settle, Jae sits on the sofa and Wonpil goes to the fridge asking him, “Do you want soda or beer?” 

“I think soda is fine, thanks!” 

Wonpil settles down with him with 2 cans of Coke and chips and already cooked popcorn. 

“So what do you want to watch?” Wonpil asks Jae who’s still trying to be comfortable at this new location. His heart is still beating fast— faster than he could’ve even thought. 

“Totoro?”

In which Wonpil laughs, “Okay, let’s watch Totoro.”

* * *

“By the way,” Jae starts as they’re halfway through the movie. “I don’t know your full name yet.”

Wonpil laughs— cute. “It’s Kim Wonpil. I’m 26. I have played the piano since I was a kid, maybe 5? My parents taught me. Nice to meet you, and you are?” Wonpil jokingly puts up his hand for Jae to shake. 

“My name’s Park Jaehyung. I’m a Poli Sci student just because I love to argue. I never realized how boring it was. I don’t really plan to become a politician. I played the guitar when I was a teenager. I think I would have been a good guitarist. Nice to meet you.” Jae shakes his hand clasped on Wonpil. 

They shared a laugh at their tiny joking moment.

* * *

“Kim Wonpil,” Jae says nervously when he’s about to go home, standing up from the sofa. Wonpil looks at him. “Can I take you out for dinner tomorrow night?” 

Wonpil smiles at him, so majestic. “I thought you’d never ask.” And Wonpil leans in to place a peck on Jae’s smiling lips. 

It was supposed to be short. Of course, Jae wouldn’t let it be just a short peck. Jae moves his hands and places them both on Wonpil’s cheeks to steady the shorter one. 

Their kiss deepens and hands roaming on each other: chest, arms, hair, nape. Wonpil’s hands steady on the tall man’s neck and he plays on the tiny hairs just above his shirt’s collar. 

Wonpil moans quietly when Jae bit his lower lips. The taller man takes this as an opportunity to deepen even more. With tongues and assertiveness and tiny breaths of moans and air. 

Still making out, Wonpil sits down on the sofa, pulling Jae above him. His hands over this tall man are roaming in all the places he wants to touch. Jae feels alive in every area his fingertips lands upon. They ignite each other in all the touch, the kiss, and the feeling they give each other. They’re  _ alive.  _

* * *

The next morning is a weekend. Jae wakes up alone on his own bed.  _ Yes, I did go home. Yes, I didn’t want to but we’re moving way too fast _ . He realizes that waking up alone doesn’t mean it’s sad. After many long years, he wakes up with a smile. 

* * *

There are many things Jae loves being alive for. The dinner date with Wonpil was a success. They actually went back to the short man’s place and stayed over for the night. They laughed and shared kisses and memories only the two of them can know. 

His friends who he drinks with in the shitty pub. He shares the story of him and Wonpil, keeping most to himself, but enough to keep the two satisfied. He smiles at thinking of them. 

His new friend, Dowoon, greets him when he’s waiting for Wonpil’s shift to be over. He recalls when they chatted for a short while and found out Dowoon is a music major too, for drumming. 

He thinks of his nearing graduation. And his confusing future. Maybe he’ll think more of this on other time…

But he feels more alive thinking of the man who gave him fears, happiness, and love. The short, smiley man who saved him from becoming lifeless. The reason why everyday shines brighter and tears become more genuine. Whose piano keys give him energy to be awake and peace for him to sleep well. Whose Soy Latte is still the best tasting coffee he’s ever had. 

* * *

Cars honk loudly despite him already wearing his damn airpods. Piano music plays in his ears. Today is his last exam day. He knows he’ll do well, he studied well enough. He walks into the cafe way too familiar already. 

A man with brown wavy hair and box smile with laugh lines surrounding his eyes welcomed him in a way too familiar line. “Soy Latte?”

“Actually, yes. And I think I need my good luck kiss.”

Luckily, the place isn’t too crowded; only a couple of students too busy studying. Wonpil leaned over the counter to capture Jae’s waiting lips. 

“There. I’ll still give you your Soy Latte,” Wonpil says after shyly giving him the good luck kiss. 

After a couple of minutes, Wonpil hands him over his Latte and Jae notices black markings on the cup. Just below his name, the note says “Good luck and I love you! ♡︎ WP”

Jae feels even more alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment / give kudos if you enjoyed. Again, no beta reader so apologies for any grammatical / spelling mistakes.
> 
> Songs inspired from this story:  
> Zombie - Day6  
> In and Out of Love - Oh Wonder


End file.
